wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
WWE Diva Search
O WWE Diva Search Foi um concurso de talentos na posse World Wrestling Entertainment. O primeiro vencedor foi Jaime Koeppe, Mas ela não receberá um contrato subsequentes como vencedores do concurso. Outros vencedores incluíram Christy Hemme, Ashley Massaro, Layla El, E vencedor da final Eve Torres. Além dos vencedores do concurso anual, a WWE contratou vários concorrentes como Divas. 2003 Em 2003 teve seu primeiro WWE Diva Search. No entanto, ao contrário dos mais procurados Diva, o primeiro vencedor Diva Search não recebeu um contrato. Ela fez um photoshoot para receber uma questão de WWE Magazine. Jaime Koeppe foi nomeado o primeiro vencedor do WWE Diva Search. 2004 *Temas: "Walk Idiot Walk" Por The Hives,"Time and Time Again" by Chronic Future, E "Open Your Eyes"Por Alter Bridge Concorrentes * Christy Hemme - Vencedor * Carmella DeCesare - Runner-Up * Joy Giovanni - 3 ° Lugar * Amy Weber - 4 º lugar * Maria Kanellis - 5 º lugar * Tracie Wright - 6 º Lugar * Michelle McCool - 7 ° Lugar * Chandra Costello - 8 º Lugar * Camille Anderson - 9 º lugar * Julia Costello - 10 º lugar Notas Em 2004, a WWE decidiu fazer uma extensão da Diva Search, que incluiu um contrato de um ano no valor de 250.000 dólares e foi realizada em Raw. Mais de 7.000 mulheres aplicada a uma parte da competição. O final de dez participantes foram escolhidos em uma carcaça especial exibido em Spike TV em 15 de julho, com juízes de hóspedes Triple H, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho e Edge. Eles começaram a exibir os segmentos semanais Diva Search, 19 de julho. Apesar dos pedidos apresentados pela empresa que o concurso possa ser tratada de uma forma elegante, o concurso envolveu divas prospectivo realizando atos sugestivos de viver televisão, Como "seduzir" um lutador do sexo masculino. Fãs foram autorizados a votar para os vencedores, mas o resultado do processo de votação foi questionada pelos meios de comunicação. O vencedor da competição foi Christy Hemme, que passou a representar em Playboy e concorrer a WrestleMania 21. Finalistas (vencedor Hemme, vice-campeão Carmella DeCesare, Amy Weber, e Giovanni Joy) participou de um segmento intitulado "Diss a Diva" em 16 de agosto de 2004, que foi censurado em vários pontos, devido à linguagem chula e obscenidades dos competidores, quando eles foram convidados para uma outra provocação verbal. Nos bastidores, os quatro concorrentes brigavam com os outros e não gostou, também. Além disso, durante um segmento anterior da competição, deu-Maria Kanellis DeCesare o dedo médio. Apesar de apenas um ser coroado vencedor da competição a cada ano, a WWE contratou um grande número de competidores de concursos anteriores e imediatamente colocou em em-câmera em papéis não-wrestling. A partir do 2004 Diva Search, Michelle McCool, Amy Weber, Candice Michelle, Maria Kanellis, Joy Giovanni e todos receberam contratos, depois de perder o concurso. Várias das garotas eram enviadas para Ohio Valley Wrestling para treinar. Weber, eventualmente, deixar a empresa, alegando que Randy Orton tinha jogado brincadeiras cruéis com ela. Em dezembro de 2005, Christy Hemme foi lançado pela WWE devido a cortes no orçamento. Candice Michelle passou a ser o concorrente Diva primeira pesquisa para ganhar o WWE Women's Championship em junho de 2007, e Michelle McCool tornou-se o primeiro titular do WWE Divas Championship em julho de 2008. Em 19 de junho de 2009, Candice Michelle foi lançado pela WWE fazendo Michelle McCool e Maria Kanellis as duas únicas original concorrentes anteriores Diva Search esquerda. Em Junho de 2009, Michelle McCool tornou-se o primeiro WWE Diva e do ex-primeiro competidor Diva Search para segurar o Championship Womens eo Campeonato Divas. Também em 2009, Maria ganhou Diva do Ano, votadas pelos fãs no wwe.com fazendo dela o competidor Diva primeira pesquisa para ganhar uma Slammy em 2009 Slammy Awards. 2005 * Tema: "Be Yourself" Por Audioslave * Ashley Massaro - Vencedor * Leyla Milani - Vice-campeão * Elisabeth Rouffaer - 3 º Lugar * Kristal Marshall - 4 º lugar * Summer Delin - 5 º lugar * Cameron Haven - 6 º Lugar * Simona Fusco - Lugar 7 * Leilene "Alexis" Ondrade - 8 º lugar Notas Para 2005 Diva Search, WWE teria enfatizado o fato de que os concorrentes em potencial não precisa ter nenhuma experiência wrestling ou mesmo uma vontade de lutar. Os competidores, em vez foram convidados a cada semana para "mostrar-nos a sua individuales". Os oito finalistas começaram a aparecer Raw 27 de junho. Um concorrente foi eliminado a cada semana até que houvesse um período de três finais. Concorrente Leyla Milani acidentalmente se expôs caindo fora do seu início ao tentar navegar um claro obstáculo à edição de 4 de julho Raw, Levando a uma desqualificação "no concurso. Ashley Massaro foi declarado vencedor em 15 de agosto e recebeu US $ 250.000. Massaro queria treinar para lutar, porém, devido ao envolvimento de sua família em Wrestling amador. Tal como em 2004, não só o vencedor do concurso foi contratado pela WWE. Outros concorrentes incluem contratado Kristal Marshall, Trenesha Biggers e Elisabeth Rouffaer, que já não estão com a empresa. Leyla Milani o corredor para cima e um modelo para o seriado da NBC Deal or No Deal, Não passam a trabalhar para a WWE, mas ela apareceu em um comercial para E.U.A. rede chamada "Raw Fan Nation", no entanto. Leilene "Alexis" Smiley Ondrade apareceu como no reality show VH1 Flavor of Love, Flavor of Love Girls: Charm School E I Love Money 2. Em 9 de julho de 2008, Massaro foi liberado de seu contrato WWE devido a "questões pessoais". 2006 * Temas: "Move Along" Por The All-American Rejects, "Face Down"Pela The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, E "Out Here All Night"Por Damone. * Layla El - Vencedor * Jen Inglaterra - Vice-campeão * J.T. Tinney - 3 º Lugar * Milena Roucka - 4 º lugar * Erica Chevillar - 5 º lugar * Rebecca DiPietro - 6 ° Lugar * Maryse Ouellet - 7 ° Lugar * Amy Zidian - 8 ° Notas Os oito finalistas fizeram sua primeira aparição na programação da WWE no Raw 10 de julho. A busca Diva teve um início estranho em 10 de julho com um segmento introdutório sobre Raw apresentando novo hospedeiro Mike Mizanin. Durante o segmento, Mizanin parecia ter esquecido suas linhas e balbuciou a por vários minutos quando tentam explicar os procedimentos de votação para o concurso. Ao introduzir os concorrentes, Mizanin mispronounced nomes e parecia desconfortável em seu novo papel de emcee Diva Search. Cada semana, os competidores apareceram em ambos os Raw e SmackDown!. Os três finalistas apareceu em um especial que foi ao ar em 16 de agosto de 2006 sobre o E.U.A. Network no E.U.A. e 19 de agosto de 2006 em Fox8 na Austrália, Onde o vencedor foi anunciado. Layla El venceu o 4 anuais Diva Search e foi colocado em SmackDown! no final de 2006, antes que ela foi transferida para a ECW como parte da vida curta trio Extreme Expose longo de 2007. WWE também contratou vários dos concorrentes eliminados Diva incluindo: Maryse Ouellet, The Bella Twins, Rebecca DiPietro e Milena Roucka. Até o seu lançamento em março de 2007, Rebecca DiPietro teve um curto período com a empresa quando ela se tornou um entrevistador de bastidores sobre a ECW. Amy Zidian também teve um curto período com o negócio, quando ela estreou na Smackdown como o valet para Jimmy Wang Yang antes que ela foi liberado devido a uma má atitude backstage. Em dezembro de 2008, Maryse Ouellet se tornou o terceiro competidor Diva Search de ganhar um campeonato e segundo o detentor do título do campeonato depois de derrotar Divas Michelle McCool com Maria Kanellis como o Special Guest Referee. Milena passou a se tornar Rosa Mendes, um fã do Glamazon Beth Phoenix que estreou em 2008.